Everything That I Am
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek finds an ogre girl in the forest has been raised by humans all her life but decides to help her and to help her find a place where she belongs
1. Chapter 1

**Everything That I Am**

**A/N I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long while and wanted to write it but was working on other fics but I decided to go ahead and write it after listening to a song from Tarzan the Musical and it made me remember this fic because it's about an ogre girl called Briana who is an ogre but was abandoned but adopted by humans as a baby and has been living among humans and has been made to think she is a human all this time until she runs away into the forest and Shrek finds her and decides to help her learn to be an ogre and find where she belongs in the world.**

**I hope people enjoy this as it is an original idea.**

* * *

It was a calm nand normal night in Far, Far Away but from a window of a house, s pair of hazel eyes watched other kids her age and other people walk through the streets of the kingdom looking like they didn't have a care in the world as the owner of those eyes were sad as she wanted very much to be out there with them but knew that could never happen as they would be scared and scream along with running away from her in fright as she sighed remembering what had happened a month ago.

"Briana it's time for dinner." she heard her mother call.

The young green skinned girl left the safety of her room and opened the door after making sure nobody was out there as she came downstairs softly.

Briana was an ogre girl with beauitful hazel eyes and long wavy hair with trumpet shaped ears and slender.

Briana's parents had abandoned her when she was a baby and her adoptive parents had found her on their doorstep and had decided to raise her as their own but made her think she was a human like them so she didn't understand why other kids were mean to her as Adrianna and Davi had never told her the truth about what she was.

They hoped that no hunters would come and hurt or take her away.

But they knew that sooner or later, she would find out.

They had no idea it was that night she would find out as members of Adrianna's family were coming for a parrty to celebrate Briana's ninth birthday but Davi was nervous knowing that the other members of the family weren't happy about Briana but had accepted her and knew they would start something as last time at a family get together, some of Briana's cousins had teased her about hunters coming for her but Adrianna had stopped them before they could do any harm but shivered remembering that was why Briana slept with an nightlight in her room at night as she was worried that hunters would creep into the house and take her away but she relaxed a little knowing that her cousins were lying but he opened Briana's door a little but saw she was dressed in a light blue dress with her hair in a wavy ponytail but she was pretending to be a princess knight again as in the stories she made up as she had a powerful imagination and amused herself with it when she was lonely and other children didn't want to play with her like her cousins.

"_I'd better leave her alone for now._

_She deserves to be happy for now because her cousins will be mean to her later." _he thought.

He hoped nothing would happen tonight as he went to see what his wife was doing as Adrianna was getting ready and was in an elegant dress as they were wealthy and had an nice home but cared about each other and Briana very much even when other people in the kingdom said things behind their backs because they had an ogre for a daughter.

Davi didn't care as he was the Captain of the Guard and showed kindness and justice to others when sometimes when the Mayor was cruel but he didn't care.

He then saw carriages approach knowing it was relatives as they had arrived from Duloc and were stuck up and mean to others who were different but they were family so he had to tolerate them.

He heard Adrianna greet them as he went to get changed but saw Briana's cousins run upstairs and was nervous as he knew they were causing trouble as they entered Briana's room but found her playing with a toy sword.

"Playing Knights again freak?" Lunia asked as her sister laughed.

"H-Hi Lunia and Cretia.

How was your trip?" Briana answered shyly.

"It was okay beast but you wouldn't know anything about trips because your parents wouldn't let you outside to even take one." Lunia told her.

"They probably would if I asked.

Why would you say that?" Briana asked them.

"Because you're a monster.

Nobody would let a monster out among humans." they said running out of her room.

The young ogre girl's hazel eyes were moistened with tears at that and wouldn't let them out as she heard footsteps as Davi entered seeing she was upset but saw happiness in her eyes.

"Let's go downstairs, okay?

Dinner's ready." he said as they left and went downstairs.

* * *

Briana was feeling better as she was sitting at the table with her family around her as they were having dinner but she couldn't shake off what her cousins had said to her and wondered if that was true but shook them away for now as Adrianna brought a chocolate birthday cake with nine candles on it as the young ogre girl was in awe as Davi laughed seeing the wonder in his daughter's eyes.

"I bet it's made out of mud for a freak like her." Lunia whispered as Adrianna had heard that.

"Go ahead honey, make a wish." she told her daughter.

_"I wish I had a friend, somebody who won't run away from me_." Briana thought.

She then blew out the candles out but accidentally blew some of the cake onto Lunia's dress.

"I-I'm sorry.

I didn't mean it, honest!" Briana said.

"You're nothing but an ogre girl whose parents didn't even want her so abandoned her and humans adopted you so they lied.

You should go be with your own kind!" she yelled.

Adrianna's sister got her older daughter under control as Briana left the room as Davi was upset.

He was angry.

* * *

Briana was in her room on her bed as red rims were around her eyes as the words her cousins had said echoed through her head and wouldn't go away as she'd looked in the mirror and realised she looked different and felt sad as tears had fallen from her eyes but heard the door open softly as somebody entered as she looked up into her Adrianna's blue eyes that were filled with warmth and love along with protection as she remembered what had happened at dinner and knew her sister's kids were little brats were to blame for why her adopted daughter was sad right now as she scooped her daughter in her warm arms as she wiped away the falling tears.

"I-I'm not like you and Daddy after all.

I'm a monster like what Lunia said." the young ogre sniffled.

"It's true you're an ogre and people are mean to them because they don't understand and grownups hate what they don't understand but that doesn't make you a monster because there are other ogres like you who want peaceful lives for themselves.

I have something for you." Adrianna said.

Briana watched as she saw Adrianna pulled out a small wrapped box from behind her back as the young ogre girl opened it and gasped as she held a silver locket in her small emerald skinned hand.

"It was around your neck when we found you on our doorstep but your father and I decided to keep the locket safe until it was time to give it to you and we felt it was time because I have a feeling you will be leaving us but I will always love you and care about you even if you were human or not." she told her.

"T-Thank you." she replied wearing it around her neck.

When she opened it, music played but there was a picture of a male and female ogre but the female looked like Briana as she smiled sadly as she'd heard the song before.

Adrianna then heard arguing as Davi was talking to the Mayor as he was forcing them to move if they wouldn't get rid of Briana as the ogre girl had overheard and had made up her mind as she decided to run away.

* * *

Later that night, Briana was packing things she wanted to take with her to where ever she was going but was headed for the forest as she'd packed food along with books, some clothes and was holding her stuffed dragon Mara that her mother had given her when she was five as she put her in her backpack as she waited for her parents to fall asleep before leaving so they wouldn't be hurt or sad about it but she couldn't let other grownups hurt them because of her as she sat on her bed but at midnight heard both her parents asleep and crept downstairs softly as not to wake them but opened the front door of the house and closed it after going through it.

She knew that this was the right thing to do as she entered the forest and found an nice tree to sleep in for the night as she was tired but hoped she could find somewhere she belonged where being an ogre didn't matter.........


	2. Finding A Safe Place

**Everything That I Am**

**A/N Here's the second chapter of my story and I hope people like.**

* * *

Shrek sighed walking through the forest as he was getting eggs for breakfast as he knew that Fiona and the triplets were still asleep but he was surprised hearing soft moaning come from inside a tree and peeked inside but gasped seeing what was inside.

It was a young ogre girl that looked around nine years old with brown eyes and long wavy brown hair but saw worry on her face as he had a feeling she'd had a rough night probably ewscaping from hunters and decided to take her bck to the swamp with him because he knew that if she stayed out here, it was a matter of time until hunters would come and hurt her and that was something he couldn't allow.

He then brought her out of the tree and put her gently over his shoulder along with the backpack she had with her as he headed back to the swamp.

He knew Fiona would be angry but it was okay to save one of their kind, especially a young child.

He knew that Fiona would understand as he entered the swamphouse but laid Briana onto the rug near the warm fire and let her sleep as he began to cook breakfast but would try to explain later.

Fiona then wondered what was bothering her husband as she saw the young ogre girl lying asleep on the rug.

He sighed seeing that.

"I found her in the forest this morning and you know what happens to unwitting ogres like her?

They got caught by hunters and never see the light of day again.

I couldn't let that happen.

I know you're angry at me but it's the right thing to do." he told her.

She smiled agreeing with him as she knew the young ogre girl made him think of their own daughter Demi and understood as she went to make coffee.

She hoped the young ogre girl would be okay and feel safe here as they wouldn't let anybody hurt her especially hunters.

But they had no idea Demi had seen the young girl and was curious about her but saw she was asleep and would talk to her later along with her brothers.

* * *

Davi was very upset along with Adrianna about Briana leaving them but they had known since adopting her into their family as a baby that this would happen if she did find out the truth about herself but hoped that she was safe and that nobody would hurt her while she was searching for a home or a place she belonged as Adrianna was sitting on Briana's bed surrounded by her daughter's many things and drawings as he understood joining her as he knew this was tough for the both of them especially Adrianna as she and Briana had a bond as the ogre youngster had grown from infant.

"I know how hard this is for the both of us especially you but we both knew that one day this would happen when somebody pointed it out to her that she's different and we know she'll be okay on her own." he reassured his wife.

"I-I know Davi but I was hoping for this to happen when she became thirteen, not at nine years old.

I wanted to spend a little more time with her before this would happen." she said wiping away tears.

"I know but she's probably thinking of us while she's out there searching for her place in the world but her birth parents were killed in a tournament but I never told you because I didn't want to bother you since it happened a few weeks ago." he said.

Adrianna was in shock hearing that as she knew how much Briana had wanted to meet her birth parents but knew now that would never happen.

She then followed her husband out of the room but closed the door and had decided not to change it as it was a reminder of their daughtwer but hoped she was somewhere safe tonight.........

* * *

Briana's hazel eyes opened as she heard voices and found she wasn't in the forest anymore but was in a swamphouse like in the stories she made up and wondered who lived here as she felt thirsty and her stomach rumbled as she got to her feet as she decided to explore the house and felt that it was quaint and cosy as she found a book in a green alligator chair and picked it up and read through it seeing it was a storybook but she was curious as she read it as she was a great reader from a very early age as she smiled shyly but heard footsteps as she looked up from the book and saw a girl that looked around six or seven but had brown red hair tied up and was in pyjamas as Briana was shy as Demi understood as she remembered her parents telling her and her brothers that this girl had been in the forest and was curious about her.

"Please don't be afraid.

I'm Demi and I'm seven.

Why're you sad?

You're safe here with my parents, my brothers and me." she reassured her.

Briana could tell the other ogre girl was friendly like her as she decided to trust Demi as she hadn't seen any other kids like her back in Far, Far Away as she was led by Demi into a room filled with toys as it was a playroom as Briana saw two ogre boys, one bald and one with a tuft of brown hair on his head as they were in pyjamas and playing with action figures but stopped seeing Demi with the new ogre kid their father had found and had brought home as Briana saw them look at her with warmth in their eyes.

"This is Briana." Demi told her brothers.

"H-Hi." Briana replied shyly.

"These are my brothers Meatballs and Spam.

They're fun but get into trouble sometimes like letting the animals out of their cages before Show and Tell." Demi said.

Briana giggled hearing that as she heard that as she had bgeen in school for a little while as Spam saw sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Where did you live before the forest?" Meatballs said.

Spam had an enquiring look in his eyes but Briana didn't mind telling them about her old home.

"I-I used to live in Far, Far Away with two wealrhy humans who were nice and cared about me.

T-They're probably sad right now because they don't have anybody to tuck in or tell them stories." she said as tears were in her eyes.

Demi felt sad for Briana as she could tell that she missed her parents.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see them again." she reassured her.

Briana understood as she yawned but Spam saw she was asleep as he and Meatballs went to get their mother as Demi watched the ogre girl sleep but saw her father come in followed by her brothers as he saw Briana asleep and picked her up gently as he put it in the bottom bunk of Demi's bunk bed as the brown red haired girl smirked seeing she and Briana were becoming friends already but wondered why she'd left her family and was living in the forest.......


	3. Getting Advice

**Everything That I Am**

**A/N**

**I decided to update this for Ashleigh Piccino on here as she loved this and you're not weird to want comfort from our fave ogro because my best friend Inyunaruto365 and I feel the same but my Shrek plushie gives me comfort.**

**In this chapter, I decided to involve the Ogro Alliance, the movement from Shrek Forever After and Brogan their new leader but in SFA, he's second in command but Shrek asks him and Cookie for advice about Briana.**

**Over here in the U.K, it's now two days until Shrek Forever After comes out.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona sighed seeing Shrek pacing as he was waiting for the pancakes to be ready but he was thinking about Briana as he knew that she'd been adopted since she was born hearing this from Demi.

"Maybe Brogan would know what to do." she answered.

He nodded knowing this was a good idea and would leave at once but he hoped she'd be okay as he left.

She heard Meatballs and Spam fighting as usual.

But Demi saw Briana begin to stir seeing her hazel eyes open.

"You sleep okay?" she asked her.

Briana nodded in reply.

"Yes but what're your brothers doing?

Your Mommy seems angry at them." she said.

"They're just being goofballs as usual." she answered.

Brians laughed as she heard that.

She liked Demi and her brothers.

Fiona saw Demi looking for her father.

"Daddy had to go visit a friend." she answered.

"Will he be back soon?" Demi asked.

"I think he'll be back.

When you come home from school.

Go tell your brothers breakfast is ready." she answered.

Demi nodded as she left wearing a kelly green nightdress.

Briana followed her to the playroom but saw both Meatballs and Spam playing with toy swords.

Demi rolled her eyes.

"Guyd stop trying to be Uncle Puss.

Breakfast's ready." she said.

The ogre males dropped the swords.

They left the playroom as they ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table but Fiona and Demi saw Briana sitting in the crocodile chair that was their father's favourite place to sit but they wondered if something was wrong.

"I'll eat later." she answered softly.

Fiona understood as they were eating breakfast.

She hoped Shrek was okay as he was at the movement...

* * *

Shrek sighed going down the tunnel that led to the movement's secret hideout and hoped Brogan wouldn't mind him popping in for advice but saw Cookie serving breakfast and smiled knowing Brogan was training as usual.

The female ogre chef was happy seeing him here.

She knew he hadn't been here since the Rumpelstilkin incident but was curious.

"I need to ask Brogan something.

Where is he?" Shrek asked her.

"He's training.

He'll be here in a few minutes.

His duties increased since he became the leader.

It's odd being the wife of the man leading an alliance trying to bring ogres and humans together.

I hope Rose is okay." she answered.

Shrek wondered who Rose was but saw a little ogre girl the same age as Briana run up to Cookie dressed in a chef outfit with a little chef hat on her head but the ogre male was stunned seeing she looked like Cookie but had the muscles of Brogan but he then smiled hearing a familiar voice.

He turned around seeing a male ogre wearing nothing but trousers but was muscle bound and wore a tribal necklace.

Brogan was surprised seeing Shrek here.

"I need to talk to you about something." he said.

"Rose go play okay?

Daddy and I need to talk." Cookie said.

Rose understood and ran off.

* * *

While Shrek was explaining to Cookie and Brogan about Briana, he noticed they looked sad and worried but he wondered why as Brogan sighed showing him a photo as it was him and another female ogre that wasn't Cookie.

"Briana is my daughter from another marriage.

Her Mom was captured by hunters a while ago after leaving her in Far, Far Away.

I thought she had a loving family but I guess we were wrong.

How is she?" he told him.

"Sad and scared.

Confused about her family.

Her adopted parents made her think she was human.

But Fiona and I are taking good care of her for now.

Think about it okay?" Shrek said leaving.

Cookie sighed as she and Brogan were nervous.

Thety made up their minds...


	4. Making Up Their Minds

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank you so much to Ashleigh Piccino as I knew you'd like the update and decided to update for you as you lik it but Brogan and Cookie have made up their minds about what to do about Briana but I know it'll be good.**

* * *

Briana smiled as she and Felicia were playing with dolls in the triplet's playroom but wondered why she was so quiet but she remembered that her Daddy had went to visit their Uncle Brogan and Aunt Cookie but he'd been quiet since he'd came back but Felicia wondered why as her brothers were playing soccer outside but Briana was watching them from the window.

"Are you okay Briana?" she asked.

"Yeah but you're lucky.

I would love to have a home where I belong.

My past Mommy and Daddy weren't like me.

I wanted a family who love me for me." she answered.

Felicia understood as she knew that Briana had been living with human parents since she was a baby as she'd heard her mother talking to their father but had an idea remembering the story their father had told them about a star in the night sky that could grant wishes but wondered if Briana knew.

"If you could have any wish in the world, anything at all, what would it be?" Felicia said.

"A family with a mommy and daddy like me.

Along with a brother or sister like you and your brothers." she answered.

"That's cool.

You know there's a star in the night sky that can grant wishes?" she told her.

Briana then smiled as she hugged her.

"You think the star will grant my wish?

If it was in the sky tonight?" Briana asked her.

"Of course it would.

It does have magic.

Well the good kind." Felicia said.

Briana smiled as they were playing.

* * *

In the resistance camp, Brogan was waiting while Cookie was putting Rose down for an nap before going to the swamp but was nervous knowing that they hadn't seen Briana since she was born but knew that their daughter might not remember him or Cookie but he had to try but he then felt a hand on his shoulder as it was Cookie but smiled.

"We should go honey.

Rose probably won't wake up for another few hours.

You know how our daughter is.

You're worried about Briana aren't you?" she asked him.

Brogan nodded in reply.

"Yes I am.

We haven't seen the child in a long time since we left her on that doorstep in Far, Far Away and I know she's going to ask why we haven't been in her life since then." he said.

Cookie then nuzzled him but felt him relax as she smiled knowing how tense her husband could be sometimes with running the resistance and taking care of his family was a little stressful.

"I know Brogi.

But we'll explain to her.

Besides it's better now than waiting more.

I know you can do this." she reassured him.

He nodded as they left the resistance but he'd left Balzac in charge until they got back.

They remembered what happened the last time they'd left and left nobody in charge but hoped things would go well.

* * *

Fiona smiled as the triplets and Briana were taking an nap but she then heard light knocking on the door as she answered it but saw Brogan and Cookie there as they came in but wondered what was going on as Brogan explained they needed to see her husband.

She then led them into the kitchen but Shrek smiled knowing what they were here for.

"Fiona they're Briana's birth parents." he told her.

She was stunned hearing this as she was making tea...


	5. Finding Her Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Ashleigh Piccino likes.**

**Brogan and Cookie are going to tell Briana about them being her birth parents but she's nervous about going to live with them.**

* * *

Fiona was stunned as she was still quiet as she listened to Brogan explain about how Briana fit into his family but understood remembering Briana say she'd been living with humans but Brogan tensed up hearing how Briana ran away because some members of her adoptive family had told her that she wasn't human and upset her but Shrek understood hearing him growl a little knowing that if that happened to his kids, he would protect them and comfort them.

"Brogi it's okay.

I'm sure they didn't mean it.

Maybe you should talk to her.

She and the triplets are taking an nap." Shrek heard Cookie say.

Brogan relaxed as he agreed with his wife but he knew this was his fault as he'd left Briana with humans but felt guilty as he sighed as Fiona and Shrek exchanged a worried glance but knew that Brogan wasn't to blame.

"She doesn't hate ya Brogan.

Actually she's been wanting a family like her.

I know she'll be happy seeing you guys." Shrek said.

Cookie nodded as they were waiting for the kids to wake up.

But it took a hour as they saw Felicia enter.

She had Sir Squeakles in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Cookie.

What're you and Uncle Brogan doing here?" she asked.

"We have to tell Briana something important.

We're Briana's birth parents." she told her.

Felicia's blue eyes widened.

"Really?

That's so cool!" she said.

Brogan chuckled at his niece.

"I hope so too." he answered.

He then heard footsteps as somebody entered the room.

"Who's that Felicia?" Briana asked shyly.

Brogan gasped as he saw Briana as he bent down to her level as the young ogre female was looking at her feet but he understood as he frowned but Cookie understood as Briana looked up.

"How come we look the same?" she asked softly.

Brogan smiled as he heard that.

"Because you're my daughter." he answered.

"R-Really?

You're my Daddy?" she asked.

He and Cookie nodded.

"Yes he is.

I'm your mommy Cookie.

Don't you remember us?" Cookie said.

Briana shook her head.

"That's okay honey.

We'll explain everything." Brogan told her.

Felicia saw her brothers trying to listen but she shot them a look.

"Let's go play guys." she told them.

"Aww we wanted to hear!" Farkle said.

Fergus agreed with Felicia as they went outside.

* * *

Later that day Felicia noticed that Briana seemed excited as she had a feeling Brogan and Cookie had told her about them being her birth parents but smiled knowing that she would be going to the resistance camp but knew that Briana needed time to get used to this change but they were playing warriors like in her father's stories.

But she hoped that she would get the family she'd been looking for but wondered when she was leaving.

"I have to go tonight.

I'm nervous.

But what if my parent's friends don't like me?" she said.

Felicia smiled knowing that Uncle Brogan and Aunt Cookie's friends were cool but understood remembering how some of the kids in her adopted family were mean to her but knew that wouldn't happen.

"It'll be okay you'll see." she assured Briana.

She hoped Felicia was right as her birth parents were coming back at sunset.

They then heard Fiona call them for dinner.

Briana took a big breath as she followed Felicia.


	6. Taking Brianna Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Ashleigh Piccino likes and Brogan and Cookie are coming to pick up Brianna but she's a little nervous but Felicia's helping her feel better.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Brianna was quiet as she and Felicia were playing in the playroom before Brogan and Cookie came to bring her to her true home in the resistance camp but Felicia smiled knowing she would love it.

"You shouldn't be afraid Brianna.

Your real parents are nice." she told her.

"You promise?" Brianna asked.

Felicia nodded in reply.

"Yes they're awesome." she answered.

Brianna smiled shyly as she hoped so.

* * *

Brogan saw that Cookie was nervous as they were going to pick Brianna up from Shrek's swamp but were nervous as Brogan was sort of nervous on the inside as he hadn't seen Brianna in a long while plus Rose was asking him questions as he'd told her that he and her mother had a surprise for her but sighed as she was playing but Gretchen was looking after her until they got back but Cookie's hands were shaking which happened when she was anxious.

"Don't worry Cookie.

I know she'll like us.

Besides it gives Rose somebody to play with." he reassured her.

"I know but I'm worried that she won't like being here.

You said she's been with humans.

So she needs us more than ever." she answered.

Brogan sighed knowing she was right.

"Don't worry Cookie.

We'll handle it." he reassured her.

She smiled as they left the camp.

* * *

Fiona was keeping an eye out for Brogan and Cookie as Shrek was putting the triplets to bed but knew that Brianna was scared about being with her birth parents but knew that she'd do okay but she was on the couch but was quiet as she heard the door open as Brogan came in followed by Cookie but Brianna was hiding behind the alligator chair as Shrek understood.

"I think somebody's shy." he told Brogan.

Cookie understood knowing that Brianna was shy like her sometimes.

"It's okay sweetie.

I know you're shy but your father and I care about you.

We want you to be a part of our family." she said.

"R-Really?" Brianna asked softly.

Brogan nodded as she crawled out from under the chair but was looking at the floor but Cookie understood as she scooped her up into her arms as she fell asleep.

* * *

Brogan smiled as he and Cookie returned to the resistance camp but Rose was already asleep which was a good thing as Brianna was a little nervous and needed a little time to get adjusted to her home but knew Rose would help her but knew she'd be surprised seeing Brianna but would explain in the morning as they needed to go to bed themselves.

They hoped that they would grow into a family but sighed as they left Rose to sleep...


	7. Still Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Ashleigh Piccino likes as Rose will have to adjust to having a sibling but Briana will need to learn to adjust to her birth family as she hasn't been there in a long while.**

**I hope you love.**

* * *

Rose woke up but was curious seeing another ogre girl with wavy hair but wondered where she came from but didn't know it was her sister but was hungry as she wondered if her parents were up yet as she went to check but Brogan smiled seeing her knowing that she'd found out about Briana and knew that he and Cookie needed to talk to her.

"Daddy there's a strange ogre girl asleep in my room.

Where did she come from?" Rose asked.

"It's okay Rose, she's safe.

She's your sister Briana.

We're going to talk about it later.

Let's get some breakfast." he said to her.

She nodded in reply as she followed her father into her mother's kitchen but knew she wasn't up yet but Brogan let her play until Cookie woke up as the young ogre girl was making music using pots and pans as Brogan smiled.

He knew that Rose was being cute but was looking forward to getting to know Briana but knew that Rose would need a little time to get used to having a sibling.

* * *

Cookie's eyes fluttered open hearing noise from her kitchen as she had a feeling Rose was playing in there as she rubbed sleep from her eyes going into the kitchen but saw Rose playing drums using pots and pans but Brogan kissed her seeing her enter but Rose was quiet but he told Cookie that she found out about Briana but understood she was confused and not used to it but she and Brogan knew that in time, she and Briana would be good siblings.

"Come on honey let's make some breakfast and then wake Briana.

She's going to need help adjusting to life here." she said.

"Why Mommy?" Rose asked her.

"Because she was raised by humans most of her life." she said.

Rose made a face hearing that as Brogan sighed.

He knew that it would take a long time to get used to Briana.

But he knew they were family.

* * *

Briana was nervous as she woke up remembering that her birth parents had picked her up from the swamp but she was nervous seeing Brogan enter as he knew she was used to Cookie but understood knowing that this was all new to her but saw her look nervous as she hadn't been around her own kind but understood knowing that it would take some time for her to get adjusted.

She smiled shyly seeing Cookie but was hiding seeing Rose as she was nervous but Brogan bent down to her level as he knew that she was scared but needed to assure her things were okay.

"That's Rose.

She's your sister." he said.

"My sister?" she asked.

Brogan nodded in reply.

"Yes she's your sister.

She's nervous about you too." he said.

She was stunned in reply.

Rose wondered why Briana was sad.

But she understood hearing her father say Briana was nervous.

She then found her hiding under the table.

But Briana wasn't looking at her.

"How come you're shy?" she asked.

"B-Because nobody likes me.

My old parents liked me.

But Lunia and Cretia didn't.

It's too much." she said.

Rose understood.

"But we like you." Rose said.

Briana smiled hearing that as she came out of hiding.

But she then decided to learn about them.

She hoped things would be okay...


End file.
